Brown Unity in Trading Treaty
BUTT is a defunct brown team economic bloc announced on December 6, 2007. Preamble In an effort to promote trading between the great alliances of the Brown Sphere, the signatories of this pact bond together to share their natural resources. Article I Signatories promise not to engage in hostile activities towards each other. This includes but is not limited to declarations of war, spying (in game or out), aiding an entity that is at war with one of the other signatories, or trying to undermine the sovereignty of any signatory alliance. Article II Signatories must have declared to be a brown team alliance and have a majority of their members on the brown team. Signatories will be given an alliance mask on the GATO forum that will allow them to view and post in the Brown Team Trading Forum. Signatories will strive to get as many members to sign up at the GATO forums as possible to participate in trade circles overseen by the GATO MoDA and the GATO trade secretaries. Article III A facsimile of the Brown Team Trading Forum will be kept on all signatory home forums to encourage more members to sign up for trade circles. A trade liaison from signatory alliances shall report changes to the facsimile Trade Forum on their home boards to the GATO trade secretaries. This is to ensure the master Brown Team Trade forum on the GATO boards is always up to date. If by chance member nations sign up for a trade build at the same time on different forums. The first to be reported to the central board shall be deemed the winner. Article IV Signatories hereby agree that demanding money for a trade is in bad form and is not in the spirit of this pact. If a member nation of any signatory demands money for a trade he/she may face punitive measures as set forth by his/her alliance. Signatories also agree that offering money for a trade is ok as long as the accepting member knows what consequences await them if they should cancel. Signatories will instruct their members to give at least 48 hours cancellation notice of any trade with another signatory alliance. Persons who violate this clause will be subject to punitive measures as set down by their alliance. Article V This treaty can be amended by a 2/3 vote of the signatory members. Article VI Signatories can leave this pact by providing 72 hours notice on all signatory alliance home forums. Conclusion May the Brown Sphere economy flourish! Signed For the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Arciel, Assembly Chairman Kevlar, Minister of Foreign Affairs 10th Congress of GATO The Global Alliance and Treaty Organization had all of it's treaties dissolved on July 21, 2008. For the Alliance of International Defense Matthew117, Alliance President Mordd, Minister of Foreign Affairs Andorra3, Minister of Defence Ares9861, Minister of Interior Alliance Senate, November 2007 The Alliance of International Defense withdrew from the Brown Unity in Trading Treaty on January 18th, 2008 For the Alliance of Neutral Armadas Luxornv, Minister of Internal Affairs Guardian, Minister of Foreign Affairs The Alliance of Neutral Armadas withdrew from the Brown Unity in Trading Treaty on March 15th, 2008 For the League of Extraordinary Nations Daemon, Consul Coloradia, Consul SoX, Tribune of Foreign Affairs Illuminatus, Tribune of Foreign Affairs The League of Extraordinary Nations withdrew from the Brown Unity in Trading Treaty on February 16th, 2008 For M*A*S*H Col Fitswilliam, Commanding Officer Tweak and Chase, Executive Officer Boomerisgod, Senior Drill Instructor Pheonixrebirth, Foreign Affairs Officer The Mighty Armed States of Honor withdrew from the Brown Unity in Trading Treaty on April 25, 2008 For the Order of Feudalistic Security King Claudius I Queen Aurora the Benevolent roy_mustang, Regent Ditocoaf, High Council Kracotorais, High Council Ethan Smith, High Council Shinigami, High Council The Order of Feudalistic Security withdrew from the Brown Unity in Trading Treaty on January 1st, 2008 For Browncoats Princeps, Prime Minister HollowEyes, Deputy Prime Minister Asriel Belacqua, Minister of Foreign Affairs Gnarsh, Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs km5r, Deputy Home Minister For the OTF Alliance CilldaraOTF, President seanoc18, Prime Minister The OTF Alliance withdrew from the Brown Unity in Trading Treaty on February 16th, 2008 For the New Order of Independence Arturion, High Chancellor Mahasoor, High Chancellor Bionic redhead, Minister of foreign affairs Stealth assassin, minister of finance Pyroman, minister of defence Pit Viper, minister of internal affairs Kalus, Minister of intelligence New Order of Independence withdrew from the Brown Unity in Trading Treaty on April 24th, 2008 For the Elitist Global Superstructure Prime Minister - BrotherInArms Minister of the Interior - Grifeon Minister of Defense - Souseiseki Minister of Foreign Affairs - Rorschach Minister of Finances - Hairy Rodent Minister of Recruitment - Spotter5 Judge Advocate General - BaconGod The Elitist Global Superstructure withdrew from the Brown Unity in Trading Treaty on April 2nd, 2008 Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Treaties